bgdialectglossaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Index:Bulgarian/х
Back to Bulgarian Dialect Glossary (home page) Х ха - хайде хабанджии=ябанджии хабер (т.) - известие, вест : х. че ти сторим - ще ти съобщя хабъри - известия хавая - безгрижно, нехайно хавлия - голяма четвъртита кърпа, чаршаф хадет=адет хае: не хае - не иска да знае, не го е грижа хаерлъ - с късмет хажълък=казалък хазна (т.) - царски, държавни пари; много пари на едно място, каса : хазнатар - касиер, пазач на държавното съкровище, ковчежник хаи (т.) - полза, с полза, с добрина хаир (т.) - полза, добро, добрина : хайрлък - благодеяние хаирчен - седло хайван - животно хаймана - безделник, скитник хайрсъзин (т.) - хаймана, хайта, негодник, лош човек хайта (т.) - разбойник : хак, хачец (т.) - заплата, която се пада за извършена работа; право, възнаграждение : хак ти е - пада ти се хакъ - уем, който вземат воденичарите от мливарите хал (т.) - състояние, положение хала=ала : х. тройоглава - триглава хала хала - пипа, докосва халаици (т.) - слугини : (х)алал (т.) - заслужено, на добро, простено; дадено даром от сърце : а. да ви е - да ви е простено, дарявам ви, прощавам ви : правя х. - прощавам, отстъпвам халетино - хало хали - големи камъни халия - черга, кебе за постилане, губер, килим халища - дрехи халище - постелка, тъкана само от вълна; одеяло халнале - зааленели, зачервенели хамам (т.) - баня (сградата) ханджар (т.) - голям турски нож хапуз (т.) - 1. зандан, затвор, тъмница; 2. затворник, арестант хапсана - затвор хапъз=хапуз : харам - напразно, неоправдано, нередно, не се пада някому нещо : х. да си - да не ти е простено, да не видиш добро от нещо харам(л)ия (т.) - разбойник, злосторник харапките=харатките - вж. “арапките” харар - голям чувал : харач (т.) - данък-откуп на глава в стара Турция, 1. събиран от немюсюлманското население в замяна на военната повинност; 2. за мъже от 14 до 60-годишна взъраст (Странджа) : харачар - събирач на данък харба (т.) - маждрак, копие харен - добър, хубав : харно чувай - добре пази харенче=ханджарче харжи - продадени, дадени (три харжи хлябове''' - 3 похарчени, дадени хляба)' 'харизвам, харижа''' (гр.) - подарявам : харизма - подарък, дар, дарба харильо - стадо коне харкоми (гр.) - средни по големина медни съдове, котли, менци, бакъри хармаган=армаган харно - добре харо - грозно; грозник, неприятен човек хас (т.) - 1. държавен, чарски имот; 2. чист, доброкачествен, непримесен с по-долно хасове: села х. (т.) - султански хаста - защото хасър=хасир (т.) - рогозка хата - 1. (т.) беда, нещастие, премеждие; 2. =ат хатте - хайде хатър (т.) - угода; воля, почит, уважение, a desire to do something nice for someone; мъка; недоволство : х. останало - стана ми мъчно за някого, за нещо; засегнал се, обидил се : остана ми хатър '- +/- I feel bad because I couldn't do something nice for someone, that I wanted to do : 'не ми чупи кахъра - Don't stop me from doing something for you that I want to do : да не ти остане х. - да не се обидиш хатърджийка - отстъпчива, угодлива хашем - мръкване хворляй - хвали хеким=еким хергеле-хергеля - стадо коне херилени (т.) - копринени хесап (т.) - сметка хи - и; ги, на нея, на тях хизмекь=измет хикимджикя - лечителка, лекарица хильбетска - пловдивска хлев - обор хлем=лем хлепнали са - трепнали са хми - им ходай: ни х. - не бягай хо(д)жа - свещенослужещ при мохамеданите ходъ - дохождането холан (т.) '=олан 'холума (т.) - грижа, кахър хората - разговор : хоратя (гр.) - говоря хората - чужди люде хортувам (гр.) - говоря, приказвам хортума - въже хот - път, време за изминаване на определен път хош: х. болдук - добре заварил : х. гельдин - добре дошъл : хошкат я - приветствуват я с добре дошла Хрангел - Архангел хримиз(ен) - оранжево-червен, пурпурен, кърмъзен Хришне ле - Хритне ле хрулия - жълтица хубче - извор худаи=одаи хунда - пискюл хуресник - омразник хурътъ - седянка през деня, разговор, слух (Странджа) хута=фута хъжия - който е ходил на Божи гроб (Странджа) хълком - в кръг хърки - елечета хърла - сополива хърляв - недъгав хърна - кахърна хърти - хрътки хъръта - хубост хъсеть - завистник хъскер - войници, войска хътте - искаш хюжум - опит хюкюмать - окръжен съд хюльбенска - хильбетска хяким - лекар